


Red Doors

by Winchester_at_Heart



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_at_Heart/pseuds/Winchester_at_Heart
Summary: Every place has a red door. Don't believe me? Keep reading.





	Red Doors

 

Every place has a red door. It could be a literal or a figurative red door. I call it that because my first one was. Let's set the scene. I was 13 and about to start my freshman year of high school. My little sister Lainey was about to start her fifth grade year. She would be queen of the school at her and I'd be a tiny freshie at mine.

 

The schools decided to through a bit of a party. The elementary school did it from 10 in the morning until 1 in the afternoon. Then the middle school from 3 until 7. Then at 8 the high schoolers came in and didn't leave until the city curfew at 2. A full 6 hours of partying for the high schoolers. So, obviously I was excited to be a high schooler. I had an extra two hours to party. And 3 more hours than Lainey. And as a stupid freshman, I thought that mattered.

 

Lainey came home to my mom and Andrew, her dad, at the end of the party and I headed out at around 7:30. My boyfriend and his mom were coming to get me, as he still didn't have his learner's permit. So, Devon, my boyfriend, sat in the front seat as his mom drove and tried to get us to hold a conversation.

 

Sure, it was only a stupid little party, but I still dressed up nice. I brushed down my hair and at least tried to get all the red frizz into a sleek 'do. I'm not sure it worked. Either way, I was happy. Devon and I even matched. Sort of. He wore a black zip up and white shirt and I was sporting a black blazer and white ruffled dress.

 

About 8:30, Devon left. He wanted to go hang out with some of his friends. So he left me and I found a few girls to hang with. It got dark around 9. Someone had brought booze and half the kids were drunk. I tried to avoid them, but there's only so many places to go in a public community center.

 

It had been rented out for the day though for all the parties. There was a recreational area for cool downs after workouts and such. People were hooking up in there.

 

That was down the blue hallway. The center had four. Red and green were one direction and yellow and blue were the other. We were banned from the yellow and blue, so it was a great hookup spot. The "party" was in the center of the community center. Someone came over. His breath reeked of alcohol and i didn't know how he wasn't dying in that black turtleneck.

 

He put his hand on my back and pulled me into him. I pushed away, but her wouldn't listen. I told him to let me go, but he said he was Devon's friend and Devon would want this. I knew he wouldn't.

 

At least I hoped so.

 

I trusted my boyfriend.

 

So I let the boy drag me into the blue hallway. And lo and behold, Devon was there. Drunk. He took me from the other boy, calling him Cameron, and shoved me into the couch. He said he just wanted to talk. So we did. I stared into his eyes and we talked.

 

I was happy. I was happy enough not to notice Cameron bringing two other boys into the room. Devon and I were having a wonderful time.

 

Until he left.

 

Then I noticed the three boys looming over me.

 

When I first saw the first, he was wearing sunglasses and an exercise shirt. He yanked me from the couch and shoved me onto the bed. His friend who wasn't wearing anything when I first saw him, save a pair of ugly boxers, came and pushed my shoulders down as I struggled to get out of the bed. I later learned the dressed boy was Benji and the naked one was Damien. The two of them held me down as Cameron pulled my dress up and ripped my underclothes off. He didn't even need to remove my bra for what he was doing, but he did anyway. His goonies started holding me down a lot closer to my collar bone after that.

 

Cameron took his turn them switched with Benji. After Benji, Damien took a turn. I didn't notice until he was looking over me, but Cameron had one grey and one green eye. As Benji had a chance, I noticed his freckles. I saw how feminine Damien's face was while he went. I had to. I was going anything I could to ignore my pain. Finally, the boys finished. They left. The door shut being Benji and I didn't see it open again. I didn't cry.

 

I couldn't.

 

All I did was take out my phone and start a text.


End file.
